


Plant Daddy

by defenestration_party_for_two



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Plants, it’s horrible but that’s okay, plant daddy, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_party_for_two/pseuds/defenestration_party_for_two
Summary: Adam is the Plant Daddy.





	Plant Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on Tumblr.

Adam was at the Barns for the weekend. Ronan was lying on the couch, and he was lying on top of him, his face on his lover’s chest. He was taking a short break from college life to enjoy the calm of the rural area. Ronan had been kind enough to drive hours to come get him. Both of them were tired. But when were they not tired? He was listening to the other’s heartbeat as a sort of therapy.

“Have you seen the plants that I have in my dorm room?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Ronan replied.

“They’re prospering, and they make me feel a bit better. Ever since Cabeswater became no more, I’ve felt a bit lost without it. Having my plants helps me feel a bit closer Cabeswater even though it’s gone.” A small smile came to Adam’s face.

Ronan brought one of Adam’s hands to his mouth to give a peck to. He simply nodded at his words.

“Do you know what they call me?” There was a slight laugh in his voice as the words came out.

“No. What do they call you? Parrish? Shithead?” A laugh also came to his voice.

“No. They call me Plant Daddy.” The look on his face turned to one of pure humor.

“Plant Daddy?”

“I’m good with my plants. I’m their daddy!”

“Am I a dad, too? Or is it a different situation?”

“It’s a different situation.” He winked at him, but the wink was followed by an outright chuckle. You could tell that if any seriousness had been there before, it was thrown out of the window (like Noah).

“Tell me about it?”

“Sure. It all started when Gansey gave me a mint plant when I first moved into my dorm. He said that it would add a little more personality to the place, and I didn’t question him. I kept it, and I watered it. After a week, I began to realize that it brought me some comfort. After a month, my roommate complimented me on actually being able to keep the thing alive, so I thought about getting another. I told Gansey about it, and he brought another mint plant to me. A couple of months passed, and they were still alive. I got some potted-lavender to bring a bit more color to the place. Time went on, and I got a few more plants. My roommate would have people over. This one girl that my roommate brought to the dorm asked him why there were so many plants, and he told her that I was the plant daddy. From that point on, whenever he’d invite someone over, he’d introduce me as Plant Daddy. At this point, I don’t think he even knows my name; he has called me Plant Daddy so many times. This one guy asked me if I grew weed, and I told him that I wasn’t that type of Plant Daddy. He laughed, and he invited me to get high with him in his dorm to which I declined. Well, yeah, they call me Plant Daddy. Jealous?”

Ronan laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess I might be a bit jealous. Should I call you Plant Daddy? Is that your kink, now?”

“I hate you just a little bit more every time something comes out of your mouth.” You could tell by the smile on his face that he was lying. “It isn’t my kink, but you could call me Plant Daddy if you want.”

“Okay, Plant Daddy. Do you think you might start a garden one day? We could grow shit like potatoes or something.”

“Yeah. Maybe we could have a garden one day. Potatoes though? Is that all you can think of?”

“What do you expect? I’m fucking Irish.”

***

Two months had passed since Adam “Plant Daddy” Parrish was at the Barns, and while he was gone, Ronan had gotten a tiny cactus that he put on the kitchen table. He didn’t trust himself with a plant that needed to be watered more often than that. He hoped that he wouldn’t prove to be less forgiving than the desert. The plant was more a gift for Adam than a thing for himself. He was going to show Plant Daddy that he can also keep plants alive. He wanted to know what he thought about that.

Currently, Adam was in the car with Ronan. Ronan was driving while his lover sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window at the trees that they passed. They were getting closer to their destination, and there was something loud and horrible playing on the radio. There would be no turning it down. There would only be stopping the car when they got there, so it would turn itself off. Ronan the Unsafe Driver didn’t have both hands on the steering wheel because one of his hands was too busy holding Plant Daddy’s hand.

Adam noticed when they were nearing the Barns. He had memorized what his surroundings looked like well enough to know when they only a little bit away. He was content with being here.

Ronan stopped the car when they got there. He was going to show Adam the cactus, and he was going to give it to him. He was going to call him Plant Daddy for all the time he was here. When he got inside, the first thing he did was just that.

“Look at this,” Ronan said, plant in hand.

“Is that a cactus?” Adam asked.

“Well, what else would it be? A prickly fucker?”

“I mean sure. Why not?” He may have laughed a bit internally at that.

“This is for you.”

At first, he was shook, but then, he was in realization. He grabbed the plant. “I am Plant Daddy!”

“You are Plant Daddy!”

“I am the King of Plants!” He lifted the cactus above his head.

“You are the King of Plants!”

“This bitch is easy to keep alive! I need a challenge!”

“We could grow a garden during summer!”

“Fuck! We could!”

“Fuck yes, we could, Plant Daddy!”

“Sounds like a plan!”

“Now, let’s go make out!”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Adam put down the plant. They made out, and everything was lit. He was Plant Daddy. He would forever be Plant Daddy.


End file.
